Sweet Revenge
by XCrimsonAngelX
Summary: Slight AU some based on manga: The Earth Alliance killed Kira’s parents, so now he holds a huge grudge against Naturals. As a result, he joined ZAFT, but Athrun doesn't know. UPDATED
1. Part I

(Sweet Revenge)

By: XCrimsonAngelX

OoOoOoO

Summary: Slight AU (some based on manga) The Earth Alliance killed Kira's parents, so now he holds a huge grudge against Naturals. As a result, he joined ZAFT, but Athrun does not know.

OoOoOoO

_The door slammed open, and a swarm of people, all Naturals, scurried in. Two pointed guns at a male and female. A little brown haired boy hid behind his mother's legs._

"_Hand the boy over." The apparent leader of the group demanded._

"_I will not allow you to take my son away!" The woman screamed, in vainly trying to shield the 5-year-old child._

"_If you won't hand him over, we'll have to do this the hard way." The leader stated, pointing a gun at the young mother's heart. She instantly shook her head, and right after blood trickled down from her mouth. She collapsed to the ground, dead. Her husband was furious. He ran forward to tackle them, but missed, and another gunshot was heard. He, too, was deceased. The small 5-year-old sobbed, profusely._

"_Heh. Stupid parents." One of the men sneered, staring down onto the lifeless bodies. He then turned to the amethyst-eyed boy. "We'll let you live. For now. Kira Yamato."_

OoOoOoO

Kira jolted upright in his bed. Cold sweat beads made their way down his forehead. He placed a hand against his temple, as tears almost welled up in his eyes. He looked at the clock stationed on the nightstand. It read in bold; red numbers **_3:47 AM_**. Kira sighed, and plopped back down onto the white bed.

Today was the day. The day that the plan would take action. ZAFT forces would be arriving around 2:30 PM and capture the G Units. Dim-witted Naturals. They think they could hide such thing from ZAFT. Kira would be playing a Natural, and pilot the GAT-X105, also known as the Strike Gundam.

Kira groaned again, and got up from his comfortable bed. He started to get into his civilian clothing. Oh, yeah. He was also supposed to play a civilian too. Not to mention, making friends with Naturals. Kira sneered to himself.

OoOoOoO

Kira quietly entered the classroom. It was pretty early, but there were already a few people walking in and out.

"Hey, Kira!" Another brunette greeted, waving slightly. This was one of the "friends" Kira had made in Heliopolis, also known as Tolle Koenig. Kira mentally laughed, bitterly. They would have no idea what hit them. He was going to make sure of that.

Still Kira waved, nonetheless, while giving a "hey" in return. Tolle slung an arm around his shoulder. Kira shifted a bit uncomfortably, but he had gotten used to it over time.

"So, how ya doing?" Tolle grinned. Kira looked oddly at him, and shook his head. Naturals; he would never understand them, and they would never understand him.

"I'm fine, thanks. And you?" Kira asked, though gazing at the clock. It was only 8:05 AM. Too early.

Tolle continued on with the conversation until the bell rang, signalling all students to get to their classes.

OoOoOoO

Kira sat in the petite hut, typing on his laptop. Tolle and another girl, with brown-reddish hair and aqua blue eyes, approached him. Kira looked up from his laptop, quickly switching screens.

"Oh, there you are, Kira." Tolle managed to suppress a smile. "Professor Kato's been looking for you."

"He said if we found you, to bring you to the Morgenroete Lab." The female finished. Kira sighed.

"Sometimes, I wish he'd just leave me alone..." Kira trailed off. With Kira retrieved, the trio walked towards the location of the lab.

OoOoOoO

"What's wrong, Athrun?" A silver haired male questioned, looking at his fellow Coordinator, Athrun Zala. Athrun replied with nothing more than his first name. "You seem nervous. So unlike you."

"It's going to be easy to infiltrate the Aube colony." Dearka appeared, zipping up his suit. "The possibility that we would launch an attack hasn't occurred to them in their wildest dreams. You're not a chicken are you, Athrun?"

Athrun was shocked to say the least. Then Nicol stepped in.

"Of course not, Dearka!" Nicol retorted. "This is a dangerous mission! We can't let our guard down simply because Aube is a neutral nation!"

"Nicol is right." There were several surprised expressions. "This mission is of great significance. The Earth has developed new mobile weapons at the neutral colony, Aube, and it is your mission to seize them. Your success or failure will greatly impact the rest of the war. The fate of ZAFT rests upon your shoulders. We're counting on you!"

"Yessir! For the glory of ZAFT!" All five saluted (including Rusty).

OoOoOoO

"Kira, do you know what Professor Kato's researching at the Morgenroete?" Tolle inquired a straightforward question, but Kira wasn't too sure.

"Uhh... I think he's developing some kind of new operating system." Kira answered, still unsure. Miriallia slapped her forehead, and Tolle looked at him.

"You mean you don't know what you're helping him with?" Tolle half teased.

"That's so typical of you." Miriallia stated, sweatdropping.

"Hey! I'm just a student assistant! He doesn't give me any details!" Kira defended, somewhat narrowing his eyes. Even though he didn't show it, he extremely hated Naturals with a passion.

"I'm telling you! It's not what you think!" A voice of a woman exclaimed, somewhere in front of the threesome.

"Then what is it?" Another female sounded. The first one had red hair and soft azure eyes, she was also wearing a pink dress, which hugged pretty tightly around the waist. It was obvious she was ticked off, and annoyed.

For some abnormal reason, Kira felt something for the girl, as his cheeks started to warm up. He thought it was disgusting.

"Oh, Miriallia!" Exclaimed the pig-tailed girl. She came running up towards her friend, and the others followed. "Did you hear the big news?"

Miriallia appeared confused.

"Flay Allster got a love letter from Sai Argyle!" She pointed a finger up, knowingly. Miriallia gave a sharp "HUNH?! From Sai?!" Kira and Tolle glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"C'mon! This has nothing to do with Miriallia!" Flay protested. Kira stared at the ground.

"Flay, why don't you just say yes? He's not _that_ bad, is he?" Jessica nudged, winking.

"That's it! I've heard enough!" Flay growled, stomping away.

OoOoOoO

Finally, they arrived at the Morgenroete Research Facility. They entered, only to discover Kuzzey and Sai both waiting for Kira.

"Hi. I see you finally gave in?" Sai asked, jokingly, with a smile on his face. Kuzzey face faulted.

"I thought it was only supposed to be Kira..."

"You got a problem with us being here, huh, Kuzzey?" Tolle demanded, glaring at him.

"The professor added this too." Sai handed Kira a disk, and walked back to his position, earlier. Kira gave soft thanks, that's when Miriallia turned her attention to the male standing next to the door. Or what she assumed was a male, anyways. Kira smirked, inwardly. They really were without a doubt extremely dense. The guest was obviously a girl, hiding her hair. Hadn't they seen the chest? Not that Kira was a pervert or anything.

"Who's that?" Miriallia questioned, indicating to the female.

"That's a guest of the professor's," Sai paused to push up his glasses for dramatic effect. "Who was told to wait here."

OoOoOoO

Meanwhile, Athrun, Rusty, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol were planting bombs at the Heliopolis gates.

"Hurry up, Athrun! We're 10 seconds behind schedule!" Athrun's partner shouted (I'm guessing it was Rusty).

"I got it!" Athrun finished planting the bomb, and flew off.

_It's not like I was hoping for a war... Yet here I am fighting one. Kira... Where are you now? And what do you think of this war of ours...?_ Athrun was in deep thought. He missed Kira. He hadn't been able to see him in 2 years, since Athrun had left for the PLANT.

OoOoOoO

Kira looked at the clock placed on the wall next to where the female guest was leaning against. It's almost time...

_What's he looking at? _The blonde haired female narrowed her amber eyes, still staring at Kira. As if feeling someone staring at him, he turned his gaze to her. Their eyes locked, and you almost feel the tension. Nonetheless, they didn't say anything. She couldn't take his intense look, and focused her eyes elsewhere.

All of a sudden, there was an explosion that shook the whole building. Miriallia, scared, hugged Tolle tightly, screaming. Tolle merely seemed surprised. Kira smiled inwardly. The invasion had started. The red emergency lights went off.

"The emergency lights?" Kira pretended to be shocked. Kuzzey grabbed his hair.

"What's going on?!" Kuzzey yelled.

_Could it be...?_ The amber-eyed girl pondered to herself, looking around curiously. Her eyes eventually fell on the amethyst-eyed male. He didn't seem very stunned with the abrupt blast. It was almost as if he were expecting it.

"Hey, there's an emergency exit!" Kuzzey shouted, opening the metal door. Immediately everyone gathered at the door. When it was open, a few collective gasps were heard. There were tons of people flooding inside one of the shelters.

Tolle found on of the guards and asked, "Excuse me, sir, what's going on?"

The guard turned to face the brunette, "I'm not sure! It appears that we're under attack by ZAFT!"

"By ZAFT?!" Kira spoke up, quite loudly.

"Apparently, mobile suits have penetrated the colony." Afterwards, there were many shouts and screams, while everyone was pushing to get into the shelter. The guest of the professor's hastily dashed off.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Kira hurried after her. Tolle and Miriallia looked surprised.

OoOoOoO

Kira grasped the girl's wrist, and pulled her closer.

"Get away from me! There's something I absolutely have to confirm!" She cried, pushing Kira away. Kira was alarmed by the way her voice sounded. Sure, he knew she was a girl, but it seemed so feminine, and she didn't appear to be a kind of girl to be girlish. A new detonation occurred, and the girl's hat flew off.

She waited for a reaction. Kira didn't even look fazed.

"When you said that you have something to confirm, what did you mean?" Kira inquired. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know where the testing block, D-13, is?" The brown haired Coordinator tugged at her wrist again.

They soon appeared at the block D-13. Kira said something about not having an ID pass, or code. A few beeps were heard, which informed Kira that the girl had obtained access. The metal door opened with a 'swish' and both gasped.

"THOSE ARE MOBILE SUITS!!" They exclaimed, together. Suddenly, the female beside Kira collapsed onto the ground, howling out, "Why'd you betray us, father?"

Kira had an expression of disbelief. But there was no time for explanations. He hauled her up again, and led her to a shelter. Unfortunately, it was full, so Kira had to persuade them to take the guest. They accepted, and Kira pushed her inside.

"Finally. I can get on with my mission." Kira sighed, put over a blue and white helmet, and pushed a button on one of the shoulder buckles. His clothing transformed into an Earth Alliance space suit. What more can you expect from a Coordinator?

OoOoOoO

Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak had loaded onto the three Gundams. Nicol was still reformatting the navdata.

"Done, Nicol?" Yzak asked, impatiently, tapping his fingers.

"Almost." There was a minute's pause. "Finished! Should we go give back up for Athrun and Rusty?"

"That won't be necessary. They can take care of themselves." Yzak replied, closing his eyes. "Our mission is to capture these mobile suits, undamaged. Wouldn't you agree, Nicol?"

"Yes, of course." Was a soft reply from Nicol.

OoOoOoO

Athrun and Rusty scurried through the factory, looking for the remaining two Gundams. A shot was heard. Athrun focused his attention to where the shot had been, only to see Rusty on the floor, bleeding. His eyes widened, and he frantically raced towards the woman who had blasted Rusty. Through all his rage, he managed to hit her in the arm. He saw an Earth Alliance member, or so he thought, heading towards the mobile suit that he was standing on, and he realized that he should be doing the same, so he headed for the GAT-X303.

"Ugh. You must be one of the G-pilots?" He nodded, and handed her a fake identification card. She confirmed it, and he boarded the G-Unit. Kira smirked. Naturals. So easily fooled. He then headed off towards the Versalius. The lieutenant then comprehended that this ID card was a bogus. She cursed.

"Damn."

OoOoOoO

"There aren't anymore shelters left!" Sai exclaimed, looking around, trying to seek a place for safety.

"What is that?!" Miriallia shrieked, indication to the Strike Gundam.

"Isn't that a mobile suit?" Tolle asked, unsure. It instantly flew off into space.

"What are you kids doing here?" A lady inquired. Her nametag stated that her name was Lieutenant Murrue Ramius.

"There aren't anymore shelters left, so we had to go outside. Wasn't that a mobile suit that just took off?" Sai answered for all three of them.

"You saw it?" Murrue questioned, fearing that they had. They nodded. Murrue slapped her forehead. There was a sudden blast that notified everyone present of something big. "The Archangel survived!"

Murrue was truly relieved, then frowned. All of the G-Units had been captured by ZAFT. Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, along with the surviving crewmembers of the Archangel, approached the tiny group.

"Who are they?" Natarle inquired. There seemed to be a lot of questions today.

"As you can see, they're just civilians, but they witnessed the capture of the G-Units. All of them were taken." Murrue stated, sadly. Natarle gasped.

"All of them?" When Murrue nodded, the first-mate of the Archangel punched her palm, furiously. "Damn ZAFT."

OoOoOoO

Authoress' Note: Well, that's the end of that chapter. Was it bad? Me sorry. This is my first ficcy, so please be nice. I'd greatly appreciate constructive criticism, and reviews. No flames, though. I'll use it to burn my school down. :P


	2. Part II

(Sweet Revenge)

By: XCrimsonAngelX

OoOoOoO

The four stolen machines docked into the hangar of the Versalius. Athrun was still inside his thinking to himself. Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol were making minor adjustments to their captured units.

_Kira..._ Athrun wondered how his best friend was doing. He exited the Aegis, and stood at the bottom. Nicol tapped his shoulder, but Athrun didn't feel it. So he hit harder. Still no response. Yzak shoved him aside, and punched the blue-haired boy's shoulder... and yet, Athrun didn't feel anything. Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol looked at one another and nodded. Dearka put three fingers up, and slowly counted down to zero. When all of Dearka's fingers went down, they all simultaneously went in to punch Athrun's back, which was facing them.

Abruptly, Athrun started walking towards the door, leaving the three behind to fall on the ground with an "Oof!" Now, they were lying on top of each other in a pile, Yzak at the bottom.

"Get off of me!" Yzak cried, taking in huge gulps of air. Finally, they got themselves untangled, and left the hangar. Just when they left, another mobile suit entered the hangar... The GAT-X105.

OoOoOoO

"Report." Commander Creuset leaned onto his desk, with his head cradling in his hands.

"We lost Rusty, sir, but we managed to capture 4 out of 5 of the new mobile suits." Nicol answered, seeing as Athrun wasn't going to snap out of his small trance anytime soon.

"Hmm... I see. What happened to the last unit?" The blonde-haired inquired.

"I believe a member of the Earth Alliance took control of it." Athrun spoke up.

"Commander, we have _him_ waiting for you." The solid door muffled a voice. The commander stood up.

"Excuse me. I have a small matter to attend to."

Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, and Yzak all wondered what this "small matter" could be.

OoOoOoO

Kira leaned against the corridor wall, waiting for his superior to talk to him. He still wore the Earth Alliance's uniform, along with the helmet, but everyone knew better.

"Ah, yes." Commander Creuset acknowledged his presence. Kira opened his amethyst eyes.

"Commander." Kira nodded.

"Have you been able to retrieve the last unit? I believe it was called the Strike?" The masked commander questioned.

"Yes to both questions."

"Will you be staying on the Versalius?" Kira shook his head.

"I'm going to be heading back to Heliopolis." Kira answered, re-closing his eyes, and folding his arms.

"More spying on the Earth Alliance?" Kira replied as a positive. Un-noticed by the two, four pairs of eyes peeked from the previous room, located only in front of the place where they were talking.

"That voice... it can't be... Kira." Athrun muttered, but everyone heard him.

"You know that guy?" Dearka quizzed. There was a moment's pause, until Athrun responded.

"Actually, I'm not sure if it's him. It does sound a lot like him..." Athrun trailed off, unsure.

The brown-haired boy soon ended the conversation, and walked back the hangar. The four boys quickly darted back to their original spots.

OoOoOoO

"Well, that went well." Yzak sighed.

"I guess he's pretty happy since that guy seized the last unit." Nicol stared at the floor that he was walking.

"..." Athrun had been quiet since the talk with Commander Creuset. All because the commander had asked him to go to Heliopolis to spy for ZAFT. It was the same mission as the other boy. Rau Le Creuset said that there would be someone to pick him up.

OoOoOoO

It was three days later that a certain blue haired male stepped down from the plane. Athrun had never been on a plane many times before. He scanned the area. He saw something flash brown, and black. He headed towards the area where he saw it, only to stop 5 meters away from the fairly small group. There was his childhood best friend, Kira Yamato, laughing with them. What he didn't know was why Kira was at the airport at all, and why he was pretending to laugh. Athrun knew a real laugh from a fake one. Kira spotted him, and gasped slightly. His "friends" stopped laughing, and gave perplexed looks.

"Athrun..." He could even hear Kira from this distance. The other people of the group turned in my direction. Kira didn't know what to say neither did his friends.

"Kira..." Athrun murmured, lacing his fingers tighter around his handbag. A brunette waved a hand in front of Kira's face, wondering if he was even there. Kira knew why he was here.

Unexpectedly, Kira hugged him securely, showing no signs of letting go. Athrun, astonished, hugged back, hesitantly. Kira leaned his head on the taller boy's shoulder, with a sigh.

"I missed you so much, Athrun..." Kira stated quietly. Someone tapped his shoulder. Reluctantly, Kira let go.

"Would you mind filling us in?" Tolle questioned, scratching the back of his head.

"Athrun, this is Tolle, Miriallia, Sai, and Kuzzey." Kira introduced, pointing to each said person. "And guys, this is Athrun, my best friend."

There were a variety of greetings heard from the group, each beaming with happiness.

"Well, I gotta go home, Kira." Miriallia piped up. The rest nodded. They all said their farewells.

Kira then faced Athrun. A simple smile graced his face.

"I guess you'll be staying with me, for the duration of your trip here, ne, Athrun?" Kira asked, tilting his head upwards.

"I guess so, Kira..." Athrun stared at Kira, observing how much he had changed. He saw many, many buckles, and sweatdropped.

"My 'friends' are with the Earth Alliance because they noticed the new mobile suits taking off." Kira chuckled, softly.

"So you are with ZAFT, aren't you?" Athrun questioned, quietly. Kira nodded, leaving the exotic green-eyed boy speechless. "You never told me."

"You didn't tell me either." Kira retorted. Athrun immediately shut up. "I guess we should go pick up your bags."

OoOoOoO

"Kira never told us that he had a best friend, did he?" Miriallia asked. Everyone shook their head.

"No, he didn't." Kuzzey answered.

"We should get going to the Morgenroete Lab to meet up with Lieutenant Ramius." Sai stated, rubbing his forehead. With that, they group of four walked to their destination.

OoOoOoO

"Sai, Miriallia, Tolle and Kuzzey. Lieutenant Ramius said you would be coming soon. Please follow me." A crewmember greeted, kindly, and led them to the bridge. All of the four said people had already changed into their Earth Alliance uniform.

"It's good to see you again." Murrue smiled, gently. Mwu stood beside her, grinning as well.

OoOoOoO

(In case you haven't noticed, the part where they're supposed to meet Mwu has already passed, sorry about that!)

OoOoOoO

"We have no chance of standing up to ZAFT. They stole all the Earth Alliance's new mobile suits." Murrue informed.

"Captain! There's a message for you; we haven't been able to trace who it's from yet." Neumann enlightened. Murrue looked at him waiting for him to continue. "'Please let me on board. I only wish to return what is rightfully yours.' and that's all that it says."

"Ah, I see. This person might mean one of the Gundams, perhaps? But how did he or she get a hold of it?" Murrue muttered. "I grant permission."

"Captain! We have finally pinned down where the message came from! It's from the Strike, GAT-X105!" Chandra notified.

"The Strike?"

"Should we allow it aboard?" Neumann questioned, facing his captain. Murrue nodded, hurriedly, then she got up. "Take care of the controls, we'll be right back."

Sai, Miriallia, Tolle and Kuzzey followed the lieutenant.

OoOoOoO

Kira sat in his Gundam, waiting for orders. He heard a strong female voice.

"Come out with your hands up!" The female commanded. Kira did as told, and floated in his spot. "Show your face."

Kira hesitantly pulled off his helmet, leaving four shocked stares, all directed in his direction.

"Kira? Is that really you?" The soft voice of Miriallia reached his ears first.

"What are you doing here?" Then came Tolle's clear voice, obviously traumatized.

"How did you manage to get the Gundam back?" This time it was Sai's soothing voice; calm.

There were numerous enquiries from Kira's friends, but Kira remained silent. He was pondering on what to do next.

"How were you able to pilot the Strike? The technicians didn't even finished testing." Murrue explained.

"I reformatted the O.S. to make it easier to move around." Kira replied.

Mwu appeared out of nowhere. "Wow, that's amazing."

Then he approached the brown haired male.

"You. You're a Coordinator aren't you?" Mwu inquired, practically guessing. There were several gasps in the room. Kira gave a small smile, not saying anything. "So you are."

"I thought it would've been more evident that I was." Kira laughed. "Naturals."

This wasn't the Kira they knew.

"Did you actually think I was going to return the Strike?"

"What?" This statement had caught Murrue off guard. Kira smirked, slightly. There was a large explosion, shortly after.

"I'll be seeing you in battle." Kira mock saluted, and hastily jumped into the Strike's cockpit.

OoOoOoO

Authoress' Note: Yay, I finished another chapter! I hope you guys are happy, cuz I am! Thank you guys for all the support on my first fic!

**_Black RoseL Me-_** Thank you so much for your review! It means a lot to me.

**_LT2000-_** Hmm... I haven't really thought about that, but thanks for pointing that out!

**_Kasemeithesilverfoxyouko- _**Thankies. I love your story just as much. Update soon, kay?

**_Jenniyah-_** Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. It was probably confusing, ne? My bad. They let Kira live 'cause they already killed his parents, so it leaves a scar behind. It inflicts pain to see your own parents die in front of you.

**_cheerful-pinkstar-_** I will; don't worry. Thanks for your review.

**_Fukari- _**About pairings... I'm not entirely sure about that. If you'd like to suggest a pairing, you can, but I won't guarantee anything.

**_waterangel17-_** Thanks for your review!

**_Toboe's pup- _**Thank you very much!

**_chaosruler2000-_** Arigato. :)

**_tyranimo- _**Truthfully, I haven't seen Gundam See Destiny yet. I'm still watching the episode 7. :P Kira isn't going back to the Archangel, so don't worry. Thanks!

Aww, I love you guys. sniffles You're the best. I'll post the next chapter when I have the chance.


	3. Part III

(Sweet Revenge)

By: XCrimsonAngelX

OoOoOoO

Authoress' Note: I think I might have confused some people, as well as myself. When I said 'bridge' in the last chapter, I mean that they were on the Archangel. They were only meeting at the Morgenroete Lab. I'm sorry if I confused anybody.

OoOoOoO

Everyone present was left in a state of confusion. No one knew what to say. Miriallia looked a tad worried, while Tolle was in deep thought. Sai had a small frown on his face, and Kuzzey stared off to where Kira had been mere moments ago.

"_Lieutenant Ramius! Please report to the bridge immediately!"_ The red emergency lights went off. Murrue looked alarmed. _"I repeat, Lieutenant Ramius! Please report to the bridge immediately!" _

The lieutenant hurried over to a nearby communication system, and pressed the large scarlet button, while speaking into it:

"This is Lieutenant Ramius speaking. What seems to be the problem?" Murrue inquired.

"_It appeared to be ZAFT, but they just retreated."_ They heard Tonomura over the communicator. Murrue knitted her eyebrows together.

_ZAFT... ?_ The four ex-friends of Kira Yamato thought. They had also heard the last sentence that he said. He had mock saluted and stated, "I'll be seeing you in battle."

It was definitely coherent, but they didn't understand it. Was it possible that Kira was with ZAFT?

OoOoOoO

"So, how'd it go, Kira?" Athrun asked, looking at Kira's face over the video transmitter.

"Okay." Kira stressed, slightly. Athrun gave him a concerned glance.

"What's wrong?" Athrun inquired, probing a bit deep. Kira shook his head, saying that he was only a bit tired. Athrun raised an eyebrow, but didn't verbalize anything.

They soon docked at the Versalius. Athrun was still wondering why Kira all of a sudden decided to join ZAFT? Come to think of it, when did Kira unite ZAFT anyways?

"Kira?"

"Yes?" Kira was more than a bit irritated. He turned off the Strike's controls, after locking it. Kira climbed down from the cockpit.

"When and why did you enlist in ZAFT military?" Athrun questioned. Kira sighed once again, and faced his best friend.

"I enrolled when I was 10, a few years before you left." Kira started, pausing for a moment. "I only signed up because Naturals killed my parents when I was five."

"But I thought you had parents?" Athrun gawked. Kira shook his head.

"I was adopted when I was five. Can't you remember when we first met?"

"We were 5-years-old, right?" Athrun gasped. Kira's forehead creased, approving of what Athrun had just said. "Then your last name isn't Yamato after all?"

"Ah... No. My real name is Kira Takeshi, Athrun." Kira stared at the Strike, doubting that Athrun would still accept him as his best friend.

As if reading his mind, Athrun said, "Kira, I don't hate you. Just because you're..."

"He's what?" Another voice interrupted the boy's conversation. There was Yzak, Nicol, and Dearka, and Yzak leaning against the doorframe. It was Yzak who spoke again, "Athrun, what are you hiding from us?"

"Kira... is a robot."

OoOoOoO

Miriallia sobbed, silently into her boyfriend's chest, Tolle. He soothingly massaged her back, looking at her sympathetically. His free hand clenched into a fist.

_How dare Kira make Miriallia cry!_ Tolle's conscience screamed, furiously, hugging the brown haired female closer. One of Miriallia's hands latched around Tolle's uniform, while the other was playing with the hem of Tolle's shirt. She sniffled slightly, tears still stinging at her eyes. Tolle's eyes focused downwards, depressingly.

"It'll be okay, Miri." Tolle hung onto the fact that Kira was still the Kira that they knew. Miriallia's blue eyes glazed over.

"How can you say that everything will be alright, when it's not?!" Miriallia screamed punching Tolle's chest, angrily. Tears continued streaming down her tender face. She backed away from him.

_So this is what war is like... ? War turns your friends into enemys..._ Miriallia thought, dejectedly. It seemed that everyone now a days was disheartened. Ever since Kira had come to visit them.

_Well, you can't really call that a visit._ Miriallia considered, bitterly. She frowned. Impulsively, affectionate arms draped around her shoulders. On instinct, Miriallia leaned back, her tears still drying out on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Miri." Tolle whispered. Miriallia gave a little "hm" as if questioning herself whether or not she should forgive him.

"Fine. You're forgiven, Tolle."

"Thanks, Miri." Tolle kissed her cheek. There was a moment of silence between the two.

"I think I've finally figured out the meaning of war." Miriallia commenced. Tolle stared at her. "War is turning friends against friends."

OoOoOoO

Everything was silent everywhere. The Versalius was quiet. There was peace on the Archangel. At the moment, there was no war between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT.

OoOoOoO

Tears started welling up in Kira's eyes, as soon as the sentence flew from Athrun's mouth. He instantly regretted telling Athrun at all. Kira had never cried before, except for the time that his parent's had died. The entire time, Kira had only wished for peace, even though he was only 5. Of course, no Natural could resist what reward they would receive if they retrieved this experiment from ZAFT. That's all he ever was. An experiment. Kira shook his head, and then narrowed his eyes. Why were Naturals so god damned greedy? All they cared about was money, money, and money! What more did they want?

Athrun glanced at Kira, seeing tears stinging in his eyes. He looked at the ground, a pang of guiltiness hitting him. Athrun noticed Kira shake his head, appearing thoughtful. From age 6, Athrun and Kira had been able to read each other's eyes, describing what they truly felt. And from what Athrun could tell, Kira was drowning in sorrow.

Dearka grimaced, visibly. His cocky attitude lost in the seriousness of the situation. Dearka was quite shocked to find out that this male, standing beside Athrun, was ZAFT's very first, successful robot. He could tell that both had been remorseful of what they had said. The blonde looked beside him, seeing the silver haired pilot.

Yzak's eyes widened. A robot?! Then realization struck him. ZAFT's only successful android! Those amethyst eyes also smacked Yzak like thunder. They reminded him of his childhood friend. And like every sad story, Naturals barged in when they were playing tag and shot him for no reason. Yzak immediately announced revenge against Naturals.

Nicol stood there, in shock. His mouth was hanging open, as if a 1000 tonne block had hit him. The green haired pilot had always heard rumors about this very android, but never in his life had he ever thought that he, Nicol Amalfi, would actually meet it! The boy was no older than himself, or at least not much older.

OoOoOoO

Sai looked down at his fiancée, a red haired girl named Flay Allster. Miriallia was in still snivelling, holding onto Tolle's arm, securely. Tolle looked a bit depressed. Mwu La Flaga had gone out to scout the area to see if there were any ZAFT Ginns. Instead he found an escape pod, with a distress signal. Unknown to them, it carried a panicking Flay onboard.

OoOoOoO

Authoress' Note: Well, I guess that's all for now. Sorry, guys! I'll update soon. :D Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all. :)


	4. Part IV

(Sweet Revenge)

By: XCrimsonAngelX

OoOoOoO

Authoress' Note: Eek! Major screw up, guys. You see, here's my problem, I don't plan out a layout for the story, but I simply let it… flow. -sweatdrops- Geeze, you guys must think I'm totally screwed, which I am! I also hopes this makes up for my lack of updates!

OoOoOoO

"Sai, you have no idea how scary it was! I thought I was going to die!" Flay cried, her voice muffled into Sai's chest.

"It's going to be okay, Flay. You're safe now…" Sai sighed, rubbing her back, soothingly. Tolle and Miriallia entered, their gazes downcast. Sai guessed they were still a bit upset about Kira's departure.

OoOoOoO

"What would make Kira join ZAFT?" Miriallia whispered in her boyfriend's ear. Tolle stared at her blankly for a moment.

"I have no idea, Miri. I have no idea." Was the only reply from the brunette.

"I thought Kira was our friend! But it turns out that he's nothing but a traitor…" The red headed female muttered, sadly. Tolle shook his head.

"Miri, you can't say Kira's a traitor, he never belonged among Naturals. I mean, he is a Coordinator, after all." Tolle pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Miriallia confessed, defeated. She wasn't in the mood to argue anyways.

Trying to lighten up the mood, Tolle rolled his eyes and said, "Aren't I always?" Miriallia giggled, and hugged him. Meanwhile while they were talking, Sai took Flay to her temporary room. There were many other civilians roaming around on the ship.

OoOoOoO

Athrun finally snapped out of his trance and told everyone to leave Kira alone for now. They all retired to their quarters and Athrun embraced the now tearing up Kira.

"I'm sorry, Kira." Athrun apologized. Kira simply stood there, letting the tears fall down his slightly pale face.

"You're s-sure you don't hate me, r-right?" Kira managed to choke out. Athrun held him closer.

"Of course not, Kira. You were my best friend, you are my best friend, and you will always be my best friend." Athrun concluded. Kira gave a tiny smile, finally hugging back.

"Thank you, Athrun. That means a lot to me."

OoOoOoO

"I still think that Athrun knows who that guy is…" Yzak muttered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Dearka shrugged, not exactly caring.

"You know, Yzak… you always said that Athrun thinks too much…" Nicol intervened, jokingly.

"Hey! What does that mean?" Yzak exclaimed.

"Geeze, Yzak, you usually have to keep me under control." Dearka teased, poking away at Yzak's temper.

"Shut up!" Yzak suddenly stomped away, smoke picking up from his ears. Dearka shrugged, and started following the platinum blonde. Nicol simply shook his head, and headed to his quarters.

OoOoOoO

"When I joined ZAFT, I hoped to get revenge on Naturals for killing my parents… even if I was an experiment…" Kira muttered. "And hopefully to end this war, but nothing ever goes my way, of course."

"Kira…"

"Isn't that why you joined ZAFT? So you could get revenge on your mother who was on Junius Seven?" Kira continued, his voice soft.

"Yes." Athrun bowed his head. "That's partially it. Also the fact that my father is one of the Chairmen of ZAFT, put a lot of pressure on me."

Kira nodded, understandingly. He always understood these things.

OoOoOoO

Authoress' Note: Again, sorry about the short chapter, it's just THE EVIL PLOT BUNNIES! Argh… shoots a glare at a seemingly innocent bunny Yeah, so I probably won't be updating for a while. I have things to do and places to go. Thanks to all those who took the time to review!


	5. Part V

(Sweet Revenge)  
By: XCrimsonAngelX

OoOoOoO

Authoress' Note: Geez, guys, I'm terribly sorry for not updating… Nevertheless, thank you for the 50 reviews! Whee, there's another confrontation between Kira and his 'ex-friends'! I finally got over my writer's block, but I realized that there's already been a meeting… Therefore, I just decided to add another one! Sorry again for the long wait!

OoOoOoO

"… Kira, I think it's time to head to your quarters." Athrun stated, with a yawn following after. Kira didn't seem to hear him. Shrugging, he started walking off, but felt something tug on his wrist. "Kira…?"

Twisting Athrun around, he asked, softly, "Are you going to leave me?"

"Leave you? Why on Earth would I leave you?" Kira's pleading eyes bore into his own multifarious green.

"Well, because…" Kira trailed off, waving his arm in a confused motion.

"Kira, we went over this before! I don't hate you… In fact, it's quite the opposite." Athrun prayed that Kira wouldn't hate him for this.

"What do you mean, Athrun?"

_No matter how smart Kira is, I still get the feeling he lacks in the area of..._ Athrun shook his head. Suddenly he felt the warmth of his best friend in a friendly embrace. It was simply amazing how the scientists made Kira exactly like a real human being. His tenderness, body heat, emotions, well everything. Even produce real tears.

"Tell me."

OoOoOoO

Tolle had decided that he couldn't like his friend, nor could he hate him. It was one of those odd relationships.

_What influenced Kira to join ZAFT? Why does Kira seem to hate Naturals? Maybe it was a common emotion among Coordinators._ Tolle concluded. How prejudiced of him. _Something must've happened in the past._

Miriallia was leaning on Tolle for support. While closing her eyes, and drifting off into her own world, she came to the same theory.

"Tolle?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Kira hate us?"

"I'm not sure."

OoOoOoO

The next morning came quick, as Kira lay, sleeping lightly on his best friend. Athrun blinked open an eye and smiled.

"Kira…" Athrun was extremely fond of the brown haired male for such a long time.

OoOoOoO

"_All battle personnel please report to level 1 battle stations. We are preparing for an attack against the Earth Alliance ship."_

Shuddering from the lack of heat, Kira discovered that his blue haired friend had already gotten up and started changing his clothes in the bathroom.

Sighing, he picked himself up, preparing as well.

OoOoOoO

It was such an intense battle. There was nothing else to describe it. Harsh breaths came from all fighting units. From the Archangel, Versailles, and mobile suits. There was a huge explosion, and the Strike and Aegis were caught in the middle.

The GAT-X303 escaped barely damaged, but the Strike had lost Phase Shift.

"Damn it!" Kira exclaimed, frustrated.

"_Lieutenant La Flaga!" _Murrue pointed out the opportune moment that they probably won't get again.

"Right." He aimed a few more powerful shots at the Strike.

OoOoOoO

"_Abandon the Strike. There's nothing we can do for now."_

OoOoOoO

Authoress' Note: Omigosh! What's going to happen to our dear Kira? Anyhoo, I was wondering… Should this fic become a shounen-ai one (boyXboy love, people.)? Please vote and I shall see… I'm quite sure I already have one vote from my friend who is a complete fanatic when it comes to shounen-ai. So help me decide, will you?

Poll: Should this become a shounen-ai story?

Yes: N/A as of now

No: N/A as of now

If you voted yes, what pairing?


	6. Part VI

(Sweet Revenge)  
By: XCrimsonAngelX

OoOoOoO

Authoress' Note: Thank for those people who have continued to read this story, even though there is a lacking of updates! I really appreciate it! I've decided to be nice and update in such a short period of time, besides, this is a**_really_**un-lengthy chapter.

OoOoOoO

The Strike had been captured, and Miriallia, Tolle, Sai, and Kuzzey were all morbid. It was obvious who the pilot was.

OoOoOoO

"Let go of me, you bastards!" He kicked, and flailed his body in an attempt to get free of their grips. Despite him being a Coordinator and stronger, most of his energy had been wasted during the battle.

"Feisty, aren't you?" Mwu badgered. Lavender eyes switched its attention to him. Kira glared. "You're in position to be glowering at me, kid."

Kira snorted, "So what if you have me captive? That isn't enough reason."

Mwu raised a blonde eyebrow, sighing and shaking his head.

"Kids these days."

"You god damned Naturals killed my parents too." Kira laughed, haughtily. "I bet I wasn't the only one, either. Naturals killed so many Coordinators, because they were envious of us."

Mwu was shocked at his small speech. "Not all Naturals are like that."

"Keh, it's already too late."

"What?"

"Blue Cosmos is developing nuclear weapons, you know?" Kira inquired, in a know-it-all tone. Inwardly, he smirked at this piece of information. As Commander Le Creuset once said, 'Let the curtains open.'

"WHAT?"

OoOoOoO

Authoress' Note: Yup, extremely short chapter, it was basically Mwu and Kira talking. I guess you can call it a 'filler chapter'. Question is, why is Kira telling Mwu all of this? Why are you all giving me that look? I'm not so sure myself! Yeah! Can't wait till Harry Potter comes out!

At the rate I'm going at, I'd say I'll get the next chapter up by next week or so. Summer holidays, yeah?

Let's see how the poll is going:

Q: Should this become a shounen-ai (boyXboy) story?

Yes: 7

No: 5

If you voted yes, what pairings?  
- AthrunKira  
- YzakDearka

No pairings:  
- KiraLacus


	7. Part VII

(Sweet Revenge)  
By: XCrimsonAngelX

OoOoOoO

Authoress' Note: Konnichiwa (or whenever you read this)! Thank you to all my loyal reviewers! Wow, I can't believe I have 77 reviews so far… sniff Onto Part VII!

OoOoOoO

Mwu sighed, as he placed his hand under his chin, walking throughout the Archangel's halls. Heading for his private quarters, he pondered on the prisoner's smug statement.

"_I'm extremely surprised you hadn't realized this yet. After all, Blue Cosmos is integrated with the Earth Alliance."_ His haunting voice lingered a few moments within his skull.

_Was it true? Should he really believe a ZAFT soldier?_ Weighing his choices, he questioned himself if he should tell the Archangel's captain. Sure, the part about Blue Cosmos was intertwined with the Earth Alliance was the truth, but developing nuclear weapons?

Mwu changed courses, and set off for the cafeteria with a clouded mind.

OoOoOoO

"Get in there." The lavender-eyed Coordinator was shoved into the cold, unwelcoming cell below the Archangel's main floors. There was a small bed, and a thin blanket awaiting his presence. Kira growled at the Natural, who had held him. "Is it true?"

Silence met his inquiry.

"Is what true?" Was what came after minutes of nobody speaking.

"That… Blue Cosmos is building nuclear weapons?" He asked, curiously. Kira gave a bitter laugh.

"Of course, I see where this is coming to. You're not sure whether I'm sincere or not…" The latter trailed off, before continuing again.

OoOoOoO

"Lieutenant Ramius," The blonde lieutenant addressed the female standing in front of him. Everyone on the bridge was hanging onto their words, since they had never seen Mwu so reluctant.

"Lieutenant La Flaga." Murrue acknowledged his presence. "Is there something you need?"

"… When we were bringing in the prisoner in, he said a few disturbing sentences." Mwu sighed, heavily, uncertainly.

"Like what… ?"

"I'm not sure if you believe this, hell I'm not sure I believe this, but… he said that Blue Cosmos was creating nuclear weapons, and since Blue Cosmos is a part of the Earth Alliance, that would make us a traitor to the treaty that we made with ZAFT, right? No nuclear weapons, because of the destructive damage that they do…" Mwu explained, tentative. Several gasps were heard throughout the room.

"How do you know that this is true? This came from a ZAFT soldier, correct? He could be lying." The Archangel's first mate fired back, abandoning her post for the moment.

"I was questioning myself the same thing, I just… thought you should all know." Mwu left a grave tension among the rest of the crew. Once he was out of the room, murmurs broke out.

Sai excused himself, claiming that he had to go to the bathroom, but headed off to find Mwu.

OoOoOoO

"Uh, Lieutenant La Flaga…" Sai started, startled by the blonde turning around, abruptly.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering what the pilot looked like. I want to know if it was really our friend piloting that mobile suit." Sai requested. Mwu raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything immediately.

"If I remember correctly, he had brown hair and violet eyes, wearing a ZAFT uniform, of course. Quite aggressive, that one."

"T-thank you." With that, Sai ran off for his own room.

OoOoOoO

His eyes were wide, and his breaths coming in harshly. Defeated, he slumped down on the ground, supported by only the wall.

"Kira…"

OoOoOoO

Authoress' Note: Part VII is finished! Hope everyone enjoyed it.

About the poll, the results are in:

Should the pairings be shounen-ai?

Yes: 11

(Athrun/Kira, Dearka/Yzak)

No: 7

I'm sorry to those who didn't want a shounen-ai story. It won't be anything serious, there may be hints of heterosexual pairings, but mainly shounen-ai. Won't you please continue reading, and just ignore those small hints? "sniff" I, myself, am a KiraLacus fan…

As for a question, in the last chapter, there wasn't any shounen-ai... it was just best friend stuff.


	8. Part VIII

(Sweet Revenge)  
By: XCrimsonAngelX

OoOoOoO

Authoress' Note: Another early chapter! Hooray! What happened to all my reviewers? I miss you guys. Thank you to the people who weren't lazy, and actually took the time to review! Enough yapping, onto Part VIII!

OoOoOoO

"Sai?" The boy in question didn't move. "Sai! Open up, already!"

Tear tracks were evident on his face. He was still trying to deal with the shock of Kira really being the pilot of the Strike.

"Why? Kira, why?"

OoOoOoO

"Not coming out, I presume?" Miriallia placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. Tolle spun around.

"It's not fair! The rest of us have to deal with it too! How can he just ignore everyone else and lock himself up?" Tolle yelled, enraged. A soft 'swish' was heard behind the duo, and there stood the blonde-haired male.

"I'm sorry, Tolle, Miriallia." After that, words were not needed.

OoOoOoO

"So, who's gonna volunteer to take food to the captive?" Everyone froze at the voice of his or her commander. No one breathed, moved, or batted an eye. "Com'on, someone has to do the job."

Miriallia was reluctant at first, but then figured, why not? If nobody else was going to do it, eventually someone would be forced to.

"I will, sir." Raising her hand, she gave the rest of her friends a stern glare, for being so nervous about confronting Kira again.

"Miri?"

"Miriallia?"

A few gasps came from Kuzzey, Sai, and Tolle.

"What's going on here?" A vibrant red haired female asked, as she floated to her fiancée.

"We were just… wondering who was going to take food our former friend, Kira, who's downstairs in the cells." Sai explained, softly.

"_Him? You_ were friends with a ZAFT soldier? A _Coordinator_?" Flay scorned. "Who cares about food? Let him starve! It's nothing more than those blasted Coordinators deserve!"

"Flay, listen--" Sai interrupted her rampant speech, but was interrupted himself.

"No, you listen! Coordinators are people who have their genes altered, when they're not ill at all! It goes against what meant to be! Or have you forgotten? They **MURDERED** my mother!" Flay cried, tears flowing down her pale face.

"I suppose, Coordinators aren't all bad. They probably have reasons for hating Naturals as well. Naturals aren't all awful, either. We have motives too." Mwu reasoned his expression unreadable.

"Lieutenant La Flaga…?"

"Kid, you might as well take that food to him." The blonde lieutenant pointed out. The aqua-eyed teen nodded, and proceeded to take the food tray. She walked on down the halls.

OoOoOoO

Shadows hung in the depths of the compartment that the young male Coordinator was confined. The gentle tapping noises of shoes alerted Kira that someone was coming.

"Who's there?" His voice startled Miriallia. So it was Kira.

"I am." Miriallia's face came into view, scarcely because of the dim lighting in the dungeon.

"Is there something you want from me? Answers, perhaps?" Surprisingly, Kira's voice wasn't gruff, harsh, anything far from that.

Miriallia's angry eyes lessened, as she saw a pained look flash by, but disappeared as soon as it had arrived.

"I… only want to give you some food. Nothing else." Kira muttered something under his breath, inaudible. "Pardon me?"

"Heh, always the polite one, aren't you?" This didn't respond to her question. "I said… thanks."

"So the Kira that I know is still in there somewhere." Miriallia teased, despite the situation.

"The Kira you knew, never existed." A short pause followed.

"I bet you're wondering why." Miriallia blinked, but nodded. "Why did I join ZAFT?"

"Why did you?"

"Because… They killed my biological parents."

OoOoOoO

Kuzzey collapsed onto his bed placed in the corner. He soon drifted off, without even knowing it, and dreamed of a peaceful haven. Then something just hit Kuzzey as if a bowling ball hit the pins…

**What happened to Kira's best friend, Athrun?**

OoOoOoO

Authoress' Note: How about the cliffhanger? My first one! I think. Anyhoo, I hoped you took pleasure in reading this. Yay! This is probably one of the longer chapters. Not by much, I know, but longer!


	9. Part IX

(Sweet Revenge)  
By: XCrimsonAngelX

OoOoOoO

Authoress' Note: So everyone is still hanging on? Ah, I just knew high school was going to be hectic. Sorry, I couldn't update any sooner! Okay, ignoring my school life, we shall proceed onto Part IX!

OoOoOoO

Kuzzey woke up instantly after that thought. Ignoring his slightly messy hair, he bolted out the door. He couldn't believe that they had forgotten so easily about Kira's friend. Was he a ZAFT member as well? He silently cursed himself, for not remembering earlier. There had to be a reason why Kira would choose ZAFT. Was there?

OoOoOoO

Miriallia kept her face hidden as she walked back to where her friends were.

_"Because… They killed my biological parents." _Kira's voice haunted her mind. The cerulean-eyed female knew there was more than Kira was actually letting on, but she didn't dare probe anymore. It was already quite a shock to her that Naturals, her kind, had killed his parents.

_I mean, why would they? _Miriallia questioned herself. Then again, she didn't know who Kira's real parents were, so she couldn't judge what they did. But there had to be a reason… right?

OoOoOoO

Kuzzey wandered through the hallways, and although he had found something crucial, he hadn't the slightest idea who to talk to. Fortunately, for him, the raven haired teenager stumbled upon Sai.

"Sai!" The blonde turned around to come face-to-face with Kuzzey.

"Ack!" Sai exclaimed, and flailed his arms in attempt to regain his balance. "Don't do that again, Kuzzey!"

"Ah, sorry," Kuzzey apologized.

Sai smiled, "Don't worry about it. So, is there something you needed?"

Hesitantly, Kuzzey began, "I was just wondering what happened to Kira's friend, Athrun. He kinda came prior to when Kira left us. What I mean, is he the reason that Kira left?"

Before Sai had the chance to answer Kuzzey's inquiry, Mirialla stepped in.

"Hey, have you guys seen Tolle?" He couldn't exactly place his finger upon it, but Sai felt as if Miriallia seemed a little more down.

"Somebody mention my name?" The person in question walked up to the threesome with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah, I did," Miriallia started, glancing back at Sai and Kuzzey, "Do you think I could talk to you alone?"

Tolle blinked. "Sure, why not?" With that said, both teenagers walked off.

OoOoOoO

The two departed teenagers stopped before Miriallia's room. A long silence ensued before Tolle asked, "Miri, what's wrong?"

The red-head grimaced and began to tell what she learned from their former friend, "I spoke to Kira down there... and he said that the reason he joined ZAFT was to get revenge on his parents, or something like that."

"Why his parents, though? Both of them are quite healthy, if I remembered correctly…" The brown haired male muttered, slightly confused at the turn of events.

Miriallia shook her head, sighing at the amount of complications there were now, "It seems that the ones that we know are foster parents."

Her boyfriend's eyes widened, "I'm guessing Naturals killed them?"

"I suppose so. But what I don't get is why they killed his parents." Tolle smirked slightly, which earned him a glare from his girlfriend, who thought that he thought that the situation was funny.

"It seems all questions lead to a final 'why'." He finally answered and the female accompanying him understood what he meant. Nothing is ever simple.

OoOoOoO

Authoress' Note: Gahhh..! I'm so sorry. It's all the homework, and then there's writer's block! AND THE EVIL PLOT BUNNIES! LEAVE ME BE! -growls at plot bunnies- Urgh… sniffles Sorry about this short chapter… u.u


End file.
